Kohaku Fumetsu
Kohaku Fumetsu is 8th of the 2th Division of the Gotei 13. 'Appearance' Fumetsu has white almond-shaped eyes with his irises being entirely red with a dark black circling around it. He stands at a height of 162 cm and weighs 60 kg atop the standard weighing machine. Fumetsu has a slightly toned framed and his muscles although being rather small, it does pack the same punch as bulky ones. Having a youthful appearance gives Fumetsu a slight edge over his opponents as there is a tendency to underestimate him. Fumetsu has shoulder length, jet black hair that flows smoothly down. Streaks of ash decorate the tail area. 'Personality ' The entity is easily considered an enigma. His persona is not one that may be classified or placed into an exact category, instead placing him on an edifice that is incomprehensible by any means of society's standards. He is seemingly cold and calculating, often found taking up analytical processes so as to allow him to discover the greatest method of advance or strategy. An expert tactician, he believes in the value of rational thought…at least, for the most part. At other intervals, the entity will show signs of hot-blooded rage. This is evident in the heat of combat when the subject shows signs of an overly stupid nature, accompanied by an adrenal stimulation that alters the tolerance for pain. It has not been concluded on whether this is an anomaly that is of supernatural origin, but the feats that the subject is capable of under extreme intensities is unaccounted for in the face of Soul Society history. The subject is often seen being rather quiet and reserved. He speaks when necessary, and usually the words range from sarcastic and witty to serious and commanding. His voice a rather baritone proportion, it is quite easy to mistake his comments or outspoken thoughts for imperative statements. One should be careful when judging this, however; when Fumetsu believes that any situation is being pulled out of context, he will heighten his intellectual prowess and literally attempt to verbally rend any who would stand against his word. Thus, it proves to be a pet peeve to oppose him during his time of explanation. Most else will either go ignored or unheeded, the patron usually choosing rather quickly that which is irrelevant and that which holds some bearing to his situations. 'History ' Crashing upon a vehicle that had suddenly appeared within the very midst of their vehicles presence, Kohaku would throw his hands up as he saw what seemed to be the inevitable when they were thrust and ejected out of the vehicle. Left to wander around the world as only a memory, he would be confronted by a man with a traditional black garb that performed the konsou. Saying he would one day be reunited with all his family in Soul Society. Upon arriving within the very districts of Rukongai, he was directed towards the academy for his prowess in controlling his reiatsu at such a short time. Knowing that in fact his brother was still about, he would notice that the guards were mentioning of another Fumetsu that had joined the academy merely moments ago. Ambling towards the academy he would come in view of his brother sitting along the bench outside of the academy. Fully garbed in the attire that was given to those that had been admitted as students. The two were now on equals ground beginning a new life, in a foreign place, but what would come after that would soon be found. The ascension from a peaceful soul to a warrior that would fight for the protection of others. That was his vow and words, but his noble intentions spelled it all out for him, as he would soon prove to his brother that the bonds they held would always reign supremacy over all and now they would begin to go through with the very next phase of their lives. ﻿ ﻿